The Devil's Hour
by CrumblingLikePastries
Summary: The Devil's Hour , is a tale of past lovers who are once again reunited during a inauspicious time in both of their lives. Can Draco save her before her final hour strokes? Only time can tell. Until then every mere hour of her life belongs to the devil himself.


The Devil's Hour

Chapter 1: Angels to Fly

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent _

_Long nights, strange men…_

_It's too cold outside for angels to fly._

It was a frosty winter's night that I found myself wandering the streets. Dressed merely in a blood red corset and dragon's skin mini skirt with fishnet tights I found myself shivering. Stopping at my usual street corner it was there I met my first client of the night. Without an exchange of words between us I knew what he wanted and led him into my private room.

Once inside the room I cast a few of my standard spells before pushing him onto the bed. Getting onto the bed I began to straddle him as he tore open my corset. Instantly my bosoms were released and encircled by his tongue. Closing my eyes I allowed him to touch me in places I wished no man would ever touch again. Silently I cast the divesto spell before allowing him to penetrate my womanhood. It took an hour for him to finish and give me my payment for the evening's risqué occurrence. After summoning our clothing and dressing myself again I led him to the door.

After ushering him out of the door, I closed it and slid down to the floor. With silent tears streaming down my face I began to pray. "Dear Lord, if you do exist let my suffering come to an end. Let the world go back to how it was before-. May you make it the way it's supposed to be without Death Eaters and Dark Lords ruling over us? Lord I do not wish to be a man's piece of flesh anymore. Lord save me before my time runs out. I fear the end is coming soon to this bittersweet tale of my life."

Finishing my prayer, I quickly cleared the tears from my cheeks before once again exiting into the dark cold world.

XXXX

It was a quarter after the devil's hour that I found myself wandering from outside of a bar with my mate Blaise Zambini. Joking around with him we began to walk the streets on our way to the apparition point. However, once we were quite close I noticed a girl standing alone in the cold. From a distance, I noticed she had on hardly any clothing and lips as white as snow. Telling Blaise to go ahead without me, I began to walk towards her.

Touching her arm as she was turned away from me I said, "Excuse me miss." Feeling her stiffen a little I pulled away my hand. "What might a lady such as yourself be doing out at this accursed hour with not even a coat to keep her fragile silhouette warm?" Looking towards the ground she replied, "Selling my soul to the devil Malfoy." Shocked to here this strange woman to use my name in a sentence so oppressive I stood aghast. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm surprised Malfoy that you do not recall the voice of a past lover. Then again-." She spoke looking towards me. "Past is all we are." Standing shell-shocked I looked at the face of, my past love, Hermione Granger. "I thought you were dead," I whispered. Looking me in the eyes she opened her mouth to speak again but closed it and allowed a tear to cascade down her gaunt face. Pulling my lost love into my arms, I breathed in the scent I so missed. There was something different though about her that I couldn't quite decipher.

"Hermione, you don't mean to tell me you are a prostitute do you?" I asked with grave concern. Once again turning her gaze towards the ground she slightly nodded her head. "But why, why did you not turn to me for help all of these years?" Looking at me with glossy eyes she whispered, "Because you were too close to the devil to save a wanderer like me. I couldn't ask for you to give up your position in his court of Death Eaters for my well being. I can take care of myself. So if you are done wasting my time I must get back to work."

XXXX

Watching his intense gaze, I felt quite uncomfortable continuing this conversation. Therefore, putting an abrupt end to it I began to walk away merely to be stopped by yet another man. Putting an arm around my waste, his breathe reeked of Firewhisky. "How much for the night?" He muttered pulling me closer to him. "It's two-hundred galleons an hour, if you can afford me. If you can't then I suggest you move on." Patiently waiting for his reply, I began to tap my foot.

He then pulled out a sac and began muttering about "such a high price" before tossing it in my hand. "That should equal four hundred galleons. I think you should find that amount satisfactory for the service-." Putting the sac in my beaded handbag, I crashed my lips upon his interrupting his sentence. Feeling his tongue flicker across my lower lip, I opened my mouth granting him entrance. After allowing him to explore what was to come, I mentally counted how much longer he had. Pulling away, he smirked before silently asking where to go next.

Grabbing his arm, I led him down the street to my workplace. Once there, I pushed the door open before continuing through the motions. Halfway through our session, I was startled to hear the door blast open. Hurriedly removing myself from him, I looked to see who the intruder was—it was Draco.

Pulling my wand out from under the pillow, I pointed it at him before standing up. Not even bothering to cover up, I began to walk towards him. With fury in my eyes, I pressed my wand to his temple. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I growled. "Saving your arse, from a grave mistake, it appears. It seems that I was a little too late to the party though."

Watching him turn towards the man in my bed, I noticed the wordless exchange of threats cast from his eyes. Rapidly, the drunk flicked his clothes back on before running without a single word to either me or Malfoy. Taking my arm, he led me to the dresser and began to rummage through it. "Slutty, whorish, see through, and lastly raggedy. God, Hermione do you not have anything decent in here?" Pushing him out of the way, I muttered Wingardium Leviosa and moved the chest of drawers. Leaning over, and covering my breast with one arm, I opened a secret compartment. Grabbing into the darkness, I brought out my hidden stash of clothing. Covering the compartment again, I made my way to my bed where I began to dress myself. Raising my eyebrows at him, I shrugged on my sweater.

"I may sell my body to your kind, but I still have some dignity Malfoy. Now if you excuse me, I must return home." About to walk past him, he grabbed out towards me and began apparating us to an unknown destination.


End file.
